


Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, College AU, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Night Stands, Pets, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, tiny ficlets and moments of time too small to be left to fend in the world on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness

"Please?" Stiles wheedled over the phone. "You know I wouldn’t ask unless I absolutely had to."

Derek sighed. "So you’re saying you asked everyone else and they couldn’t or wouldn’t?"

Stiles’ silence was all he needed for confirmation. "I’ll be over in a half hour."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you Derek!"

He made it in 20 minutes and when he got to the Stilinski house he was greeted with, "It’s open!" shouted from inside. He let himself in and found Stiles in the kitchen, trying to make a sandwich. 

Derek took one look at Stiles’ bandaged arms, past his wrists, and gently hip checked him out of the way to finish smearing the mustard and re-pile the roast beef for him. He sliced it neatly and put it on a plate for Stiles who gave him a relieved look.

"And you continue to save me, dude. Thank you," Stiles said. 

"Yeah yeah," Derek grumbled but he felt it was the least he could do. After all, Stiles’ burns were from a spell he did to protect the pack just a few nights earlier.

"So where is it?"

"Hmm?" Stiles asked, mouth full of sandwich.

"Pandora’s box?"

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded. "Right. This way." He led Derek to the basement, in a corner by the furnace. He gestured to a bucket nearby and a slotted scoop.

"I know this goes against your very nature—"

Derek cut him off and rolled his eyes. "I’m a werewolf, Stiles, not a dog. I think I can handle cleaning a cat’s litter box."

Stiles caught sight of Pandora creeping into the basement, eyeing the new guy warily with her tail straight up, ears pointed.

"We’ll see."


End file.
